


What Happens in Vegas

by grantaire_the_cynic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Las Vegas, M/M, drunk marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantaire_the_cynic/pseuds/grantaire_the_cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahorel and Feuilly get drunk and stoned in Vegas and end up married. And they're totally chill about the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas

Grantaire was sitting in the back of the cafe, sketching idly and not listening to what the group was saying. He was jarred from his own little world by his friends suddenly exclaiming, all in unison, various forms of "YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" He looked up.

"What the fuck?"

"Feuilly and Bahorel got married." Courfeyrac said, looking offended.

"Yeah right." Grantaire shook his head. Feuilly held up his left hand, wiggling his ring finger.

"We did."

"But why, I mean, were you two even together? Do you even like boys? Does Bahorel?"

"I like everyone." Bahorel said, wiggling his finger too.

"Ditto. and it was kind of spur of the moment. We were in Vegas last weekend, we got hella drunk, and kind of high, and ended up married."

"That's the whole story?" Courfeyrac asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no, but what more is there to tell?"

"Everything!"

__________*______________*_______________*___________  
Bahorel and Feuilly had been planning their trip to Vegas for months. Arranging the time off work, saving up money, and actually going (leaving all debit cards at home). It was their third day there that they had somehow acquired a bunch of free liquor after getting high with some people they had met. They made quick work of quite a bit and decided to go out on the town. After hitting up a pub, they found themselves wandering, drunk and stoned, down the street.

"Hey, it's one of those drive through Chapels. Think they have dine in?" Feuilly asked.

Bahorel laughed hysterically. "Can I get a number one to go? Hold the rings."

They both laughed, tripping over each other. They slowed as they neared the building.

"Think it's one of those where Elvis can marry you?"

"I don't know." Bahorel answered, then suddenly started laughing again.

"What?"

"Can you imagine our friends' reactions if we came home married?"

Feuilly stared at him. "Are you shitting me?"

"No! Think about it! We just go back, married, and don't tell them. Just wait. It'll be the best prank ever!"

Feuilly laughed, shaking his head. "Can you imagine Courf's face? If it doesn't cost too much, let's do it. It'll beat all of our other friend's pranks."

An hour later, they were walking back to their hotel, married, holding hands and laughing uncontrollably.

"So how do we consummate this marriage?" Feuilly asked when they got back to their room.

Bahorel flopped onto one of the beds, slid off the end, and landed by his suitcase. "Boggle." he held up the box.

"Boggle? Why the fuck not?"

___________________________________________________

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Feuilly asked the next morning (afternoon). 

"Kind of. I remember winning a couple bottles of vodka. Walking. Something about Elvis?"

"Do you remember getting married?"

Bahorel sat up. "I do now. Elvis married us. I thought it was a dream. Who gets married by Elvis then plays Boggle?"

"Apparently we did. So what now?"

Bahorel shrugged. "We are already roommates, why not take the tax benefits? I mean, it could make banking easier."

Feuilly nodded. "Sure. I mean, why not? What's really different? It's not like we have time to date anyway. Or that anything changed, really."

Bahorel nodded. That was that. Why worry about it? If the worst thing that happened while drunk was they got married, so what?

It took their friends three weeks to notice. 

"You guys did what?!" Courfeyrac asked, shocked. Feuilly looked up. He and Bahorel had practically forgotten they were married. They both wore their rings: cheap gold bands that were turning their fingers green. But they didn't really think about being married. 

"We got drunk and high and got married." Feuilly said without looking up from what he was doing.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

They both shrugged. "Don't know. It's whatever.'

"Have you ever seen anyone so chill about getting married? Especially getting drunk married?" Courfeyrac whispered. "What did you two do on your wedding night?" 

"We played Boggle." Bahorel said. "A terrible game of Boggle. It's hard to play while intoxicated."

"Don't forget the two hours of Monopoly. That was awful. Neither of us knew what was happening."

"Yeah, it ended in us losing our tokens, forgetting where the money was, and falling asleep."

"I don't even know what to say to you two." Courfeyrac said, throwing his hands up.

Married life wasn't much different than single life. They changed their tax forms, they merged their bank accounts (Feuilly fought that one, but Bahorel insisted. "You need to have access to more money- live a little.") But otherwise, life was the same.

Until it wasn't. They started noticing each other's quirks. Details they'd overlooked before. Marriage might be "a piece of paper", as Bahorel had said once, but it had changed something.

The first time they were both at home and sexually frustrated, they jacked off together. The next time they helped each other out. 

"It's just casual." Bahorel said. Feuilly nodded. 

It didn't stay casual for long. Their "casual" encounters became regular, and more intense, until they were all but having sex. 

Four months after accidentally getting married, Bahorel approached Feuilly.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, what's up?" Feuilly put down the paper he was reading. 

"So, what are we? Because I feel like, well, like we're almost real husbands. Like, we act like it now, not just roommates."

Feuilly considered this. "I guess we do. Are you okay with that?" he thought about everything that had changed. It felt so natural that he didn't mind at all.

"I don't know." Bahorel sat down. "I feel.... confused. Like, I like it. I like us. But, it's just so new- such a sudden realization, you know?"

"Yeah, it is, but what's scary about it? What's confusing?"

"We never dated. We were never interested in each other and now....this? We're practically sleeping together, we kissed each other goodbye yesterday."

Feuilly nodded. "I know. It is kind of weird, isn't it? But you're okay with it?"

"I think so. I mean, not much has changed. And now that I think about it- everyone joked that we were like a married couple before. So I guess maybe we just never admitted it to ourselves?"

Feuilly considered that and nodded. "That makes sense. I mean, didn't we both pretty much stop dating after we moved in?"

Bahorel nodded. He relaxed. "So this could, as crazy as it sounds, end up working out? Without any preamble?"

"If we make it work, I think so." Feuilly smiled.

"So, do you think we should consumate this marriage? tonight after work?"

"I have to work tonight, too."

Bahorel sighed. "We'll find a night."

It took almost a week, before they were both off at night. And it was a great night. They didn't sleep much, taking their time and enjoying each other. (A decision they regretted in the morning.)

"We should buy better rings. I think I have a permanent green mark on my finger." Bahorel said, trying to wash said mark off.

"I agree. Maybe this weekend we can go shopping? We've got a bit saved up- might be enough." 

"Let's do it."

That Saturday they went home, admiring their new wedding bands. They saved the cheap ones from the Chapel- Feuilly made a really cool frame for their pictures that had finally arrived, and he had made a small space for them in the bottom of the frame.

"These photos look awful. We look fucked up." Bahorel said, flipping through their photos. "Look at this one- we look like we're lost."

Feuilly laughed. "But we should frame this one- us looking completely lost, holding hands, and standing with Elvis."

"So, we're trying that thing you wanted tonight?" Bahorel said, talking to Feuilly on the phone a couple weeks later. 

"Can't, I'm working- too many people called off, I got called in."

"But you've been working all day. And they called you in yesterday, and the day before."

"I know, but we need the cash, and I can't say no, my boss will cut my hours."

Bahorel sighed. "I know."

"I'll make it up to you."

Two days later, Bahorel was on the phone with Feuilly again. 

"I have really good news, when you get home!"

"I got called in again."

"Well tell them no. This is the third time this week. You're supposed to be part time, not full time. But you've worked like ninety hours this week."

"I know, but it's better than losing this job. Can you just tell me now?"

"I mean, it's more of a face to face thing."

"Is everything okay?"

"Fine." Bahorel said, the call ended a little while later. 

He sulked in their apartment. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They weren't really a couple, they just stayed married for the tax benefits. But now they were a couple- married- and he was alone in his living room, missing his husband.

The next evening he poked at his food, waiting for Feuilly. He walked in looking exhausted. 

"Long day?" Bahorel asked. 

"You have no idea. It's hard to tolerate cleaning up after middle school kids when you worked until midnight the night before."

"I can understand that. You work too much, Feuilly."

"I know. What was your good news? I should have asked you this morning, but you were asleep when I left and I didn't want to wake you. I know you had to open at the pub today."

"I'm getting a promotion. They're opening the new bar and grill across town and they want me to be the head bartender. Regular hours, full time pay, benefits. Everything."

Feuilly grinned. "That's great! Congratulations!" he kissed Bahorel. 

"That's not all of it. It means you won't have to work two jobs. You can quit one of them. Or both, if you're interested. My old job is available and my boss asked if I could recommend anyone. So that's available."

Feuilly thought for a moment. "I'll think about it. It would be nice to have similar hours, but I like my job at the school."

Bahorel nodded. "I told my boss you'd need a couple days."

Three days later, Feuilly and Bahorel both got home about the same time. "You're right, people are nice to their bartender."

"I told you so." Bahorel said, kissing Feuilly lightly and taking off his name tag.

"And it's nice to have almost the same hours. And larger paychecks."

Bahorel laughed. "I think this will all work out."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP. 
> 
> Seriously, who's that chill? And who plays Boggle on their wedding night? (and Monopoly didn't end their friendship? It was meant to be lol)


End file.
